parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Firefly (animal)
Fireflies are familiar, but few realize that these insects are actually beetles, nocturnal members of the family Lampyridae. Most fireflies are winged, which distinguishes them from other luminescent insects of the same family, commonly known as glowworms. There are about 2,000 firefly species. These insects live in a variety of warm environments, as well as in more temperate regions, and are a familiar sight on summer evenings. Fireflies love moisture and often live in humid regions of Asia and the Americas. In drier areas, they are found around wet or damp areas that retain moisture. Everyone knows how fireflies got their name, but many people don't know how the insects produce their signature glow. Fireflies have dedicated light organs that are located under their abdomens. The insects take in oxygen and, inside special cells, combine it with a substance called luciferin to produce light with almost no heat. Firefly light is usually intermittent, and flashes in patterns that are unique to each species. Each blinking pattern is an optical signal that helps fireflies find potential mates. Scientists are not sure how the insects regulate this process to turn their lights on and off. Firefly light may also serve as a defense mechanism that flashes a clear warning of the insect's unappetizing taste. The fact that even larvae are luminescent lends support to this theory. Females deposit their eggs in the ground, which is where larvae develop to adulthood. Underground larvae feed on worms and slugs by injecting them with a numbing fluid. Adults eschew such prey and typically feed on nectar or pollen, though some adults do not eat at all. Roles * It played Lantern in African Animal Mayhem. Gallery Fantasia 2000 Fireflies.png PhotinusFirefly (Wild Kratts).jpg IMG 0269.JPG tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-4202.jpg PPG_Firefly.png Star meets Firefly.png Firefly jungle beat.jpeg Firefly IC.png Flasher.jpg Simba the king lion firefly.png Jumpstart toddlers songbook 09.png Books DA11C76A-947F-4C51-A813-6126AEFCB05A.jpeg 64538286-D2AA-4B95-A130-359ABEC60145.jpeg 95CA9057-A924-40E7-BE5E-F3EC3C51495D.jpeg 5DDDA565-DF22-490C-B288-0B61769C9C3B.jpeg DABB4340-60E1-4B7E-91FC-03DE60958558.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (3).jpeg B10A455A-0167-496A-B8C2-8D09382FA7C3.jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (16).jpeg 86E2498C-6B89-4E87-8B4F-D3EB78F3AAB2.jpeg 2F563EBC-E3D9-4011-8840-CDB66204D741.jpeg EC076C49-03F2-43A3-8650-CB1B865F36D4.jpeg A7E47257-0F9D-4DD4-87AA-F31D269BC1AE.jpeg 02E9A391-77B0-4EEC-B4A5-629661BC1A63.jpeg 05C1A868-F18F-41EA-9313-17F1399BA0B9.jpeg E5F26379-2091-497C-84E8-F6D1D3D0B27D.jpeg EE1D5A06-CC31-4933-A48A-2301849D62EF.jpeg F6A37480-3102-508D-95F9-A7E2E4E1C38E.jpeg C4481F23-ACB4-4D17-955E-2E9473C3C7C7.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:European Animals Category:African Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Insects Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Princess and the Frog Animals Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Animals Category:A Bug's Life Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Skunk Fu! Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Tinker Bell Animals Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Animals Category:State Animals Category:Jungle Beat Animals Category:Dino Time Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Planet Coaster Animals Category:Bug Dictionary Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Disenchantment Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Icky Bug Alphabet Book Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:The Large Family Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Bugs A-Z Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Rainforest Wildlife Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Look at Me (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Monsters in the Night Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Bambi Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Weird Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Spiders and Other Creepy-Crawlies Animals Category:100 Facts: Nocturnal Animals Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:The Good Dinosaur Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Impossible Creatures Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Creepy Crawlies (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Sly Cooper Animals